Arial Narrow
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/MC/Moved 'Baskerville Old Face' - Sasuke terlonjak. Ia berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menemukan Naruto berjalan lurus tanpa melepas kontak mata dengannya. Di sela-sela keheningan yang mengerikan ini, Sasuke samar mendengar Naruto menyerukan sebuah kata. "Je… dois… vous… tuer…." /S.N/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

†††††††††††††

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei,_ 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings: **

Alternate Universe - Exeter, 2034 | Boys Love | Fluff | Conflictless | Out of Character | S.N

**Note: **

_Android_!Naruto 17 y.o – Sasuke 17 y.o – Kakashi 28 y.o

…

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

* * *

_**Exeter, April 13**__**th**__**, 2034**_

**P**agi yang dingin dan pemandangan penuh embun di luar jendela menyambut _iris_ _onyx_ Uchiha Sasuke yang belum terbuka sempurna. Pemuda berkulit sepucat salju yang baru beberapa bulan menghilang di kawasan Exeter ini, menahan dirinya untuk tetap berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Bergelung di atas selimut tebal adalah pilihan cerdas yang bisa diambilnya, —karena ia memang tak ada jadwal khusus di Minggu yang suram seperti ini. Masa bodoh dengan April yang kata orang adalah bulan di mana kecerahan musim semi berada pada puncaknya. Toh, Sasuke tak pernah menemukan perbedaan yang berarti dalam hari-hari yang terus-terusan berlari.

**M**elewati empat musim berbeda setiap tahunnya —selama lebih dari empat tahun, membuatnya merasa kebal atas sesi-sesi istimewa dalam setiap musim yang ada. Bahkan, ia nyaris lupa bahwa beberapa hari sebelumnya adalah Paskah. Kalau saja Sabaku Gaara—teman sekelasnya, tidak mengirimkan sebutir telur berisi permen cokelat di dalamnya, pemuda itu tak akan tahu ada apa dengan hari itu.

**S**asuke memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahinya. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu membuatnya semakin bosan. Sasuke tak pernah menyukai hari Minggu. Baginya Minggu adalah hari yang sangat membosankan. Biasanya jika ia tidak malas, ia akan pergi ke gereja di ujung kota kecil tempatnya berada. Namun jika ia sangat malas, maka ia akan bergelung di tempat tidur dan bangun ketika perutnya mulai bernyanyai menyerukan keadilan. Setelah itu, Sasuke akan duduk tenang di depan _laptop_-nya untuk bermain _game_. Seharian. Dan Minggu-Minggu berikutnya akan berjalan secara konstan seperti ini.

**S**asuke melepas tangannya dan menarik selimutnya agar lebih menutup tubuh jangkungnya. Jarum jam tua di sudut kamarnya tengah merangkak ke angka delapan. Dan pagi yang jatuh di sekitar rumahnya masih saja suram. Sama sekali tak memberi semangat untuk pemuda itu agar segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya, untuk sekedar menyeduh cokelat hangat.

**H**idup sendirian membuat Sasuke nyaris tak punya kesibukan yang berarti selain mengurus dirinya sendiri. Orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan tumpukan harta untuknya. Uang yang cukup untuk hidupnya, bahkan hingga ia menikah dan punya lima orang cucu nanti. Sasuke yang saat berusia tujuh tahun tak bisa menangis saat jenazah orang tuanya dibuang ke tanah. Tak ada air mata, tak ada duka, untuk dua orang yang menyebut dirinya orang tuanya. Kebersamaan yang jarang membuat Sasuke seolah tak mengenal mereka. Kepergian dua orang itu dirasakannya sama seperti kepergian mereka saat bisnis keluar negeri —hanya saja lebih lama dan tak kembali.

**S**asuke yang berusia tujuh tahun melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang bersama Uzumaki Kushina, wanita cantik, sang pengasuh yang bahkan telah bersamanya sejak ia belum melihat dunia. Dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Kushina yang bermulut tajam, nyatanya malah membuatnya nyaman dan tidak sendirian. Karena ia tahu, wanita cantik itu begitu menyayanginya. Minus kecerewetannya tentu saja.

**T**api, kebersamaan itu tidak lama, ketika maut kembali membuat Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan. Kushina yang baik hati walau bermulut tajam, ternyata menyembunyikan sakit yang ia pendam sendirian. Dan Sasuke baru tahu, ketika tubuh wanita cantik itu tidak kuat menahan sakit yang telah bersarang selama bertahun-tahun.

**S**asuke berusia tiga belas tahun saat Kushina meninggal. Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar sendirian. Mulai ada air mata yang tertumpah di hari pemakaman Kushina. Hal yang tak terlihat saat pemakaman orang tuanya bertahun-tahun silam.

**S**ejak saat itulah Uchiha Sasuke mulai merasakan betapa tidak enaknya hidup sendirian. Selama ini, jika butuh apa-apa ada Kushina, wanita yang sering dipanggilnya _Hime-ba-san_. Tapi sekarang? Ia harus memenuhi semua kebutuhannya sendiri. Sedangkan untuk keperluan finansial, ia masih harus berurusan dengan Kakashi Hatake, pengacara keluarga. Saat ada Kushina, semua terlihat mudah, karena almarhum Fugaku Uchiha-_sama_ menyerahkan hak perwalian padanya. Tapi, sejak Kushina meninggal, Sasuke kehilngan wali, sekaligus hak penuh atas harta orang tuanya. Karena hartanya akan mutlak menjadi miliknya saat ia berusia dua puluh tahun. Dan ia sekarang baru berusia tujuh belas. Tiga tahun lagi, sebelum ia berhak memiliki sepenuhnya hidupnya. Walau kadang, Sasuke merasa beruntung belum memiliki hak penuh atas harta orang tuanya. Sebisanya, ia berusaha hidup dengan uangnya sendiri. Tapi, statusnya yang sebagai pelajar, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu. Demi memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, ia pindah ke sekolah murah, serta tinggal di rumah sederhana di sudut Exeter —alih-alih di rumah mewah peninggalan orang tuanya. Tapi itu belum cukup. Kadang, ia masih harus menelepon Kakashi untuk memberinya beberapa _pound,_ agar ia bisa hidup untuk beberapa hari. Dan sebenarnya Kakashi bukan pria yang pelit. Hanya saja Sasuke segan berlama-lama berurusan dengan pria yang sangat misterius itu.

**S**ejak Kushina pergi, ia benar-benar terbiasa sendiri. Dan orang yang tetap berhubungan dengannya hanyalah Gaara dan Kakashi, itu pun tanpa embel-embel 'teman dekat'. Hanya teman, tak lebih. Terutama Kakashi yang menjadi pengacaranya. Tak ada hal lain yang mereka bicarakan saat bertemu, kecuali masalah keuangan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Gaara, teman sekelasnya itu sangat peduli pada Sasuke, walau sering tak mendapat balasan yang sama. Kesendirian yang terlalu lama mengasuhnya, membuatnya menutup hati akan hal di luar lingkaran yang ditawarkan padanya.

**S**asuke nyaris kembali tertidur, saat telinganya menangkap bunyi bel rumahnya yang merambat sampai ke kamarnya. _Siapa yang bertamu di hari Minggu begini?_

**S**asuke mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi, semakin lama bel berbunyi semakin keras, dan sang tamu sepertinya sangat tidak sabar.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia melemparkan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi dan malam-malam kemarin membungkus tubuhnya dengan kasar dan bergegas berjalan ke depan. Sasuke menyeret kakinya yang terbalut sandal kamar dengan malas. Kakashi tidak akan datang tanpa diundang atau kalau bukan karena keperluan keuangan Sasuke. Dan pria itu juga lebih suka bertemu di kantornya yang terletak dua jam perjalanan dari sini.

Bel masih berbunyi. Tamu di luar semakin tidak sabar. Sasuke yang terserempet celana piyamanya saat mencoba menghidupkan lampu ruang tamunya yang remang-remang, karena gorden gelapnya yang tertutup, sedikit menggerutu saat ia juga nyaris terantuk pinggiran bufet.

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan cepat, bersiap memasang wajah kesal untuk orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Walau sebenarnya bertamu pada jam setengah sembilan sudah lebih pantas, daripada pemuda yang masih memakai piyamanya untuk menyambut tamu.

"Sia—pa?"

Langkah Sasuke tertahan di pintu yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan cahaya matahari mencuri-curi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Berbonus aroma rumpun _daisy_ di halaman serta pinus-pinus yang berjejer rapi sepanjang setapak kecil menuju beranda rumahnya. Mata _onyx_ itu menyusur jauh ke depan.

Kosong.

Hanya ada jajaran pinus dengan pucuk bergoyang dan daun-daun lebar anyelir yang berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari. Tak ada siapa pun.

_Lalu siapa yang menekan bel dengan tidak sabar tadi?_

Mendengus keras, Sasuke bersiap kembali menutup pintu, sampai ia sadar ada orang lain di berandanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—akhirnya _Hansel _dan _Gretel_ menghuni rumah kue itu bersama ayahnya yang baik hati. Dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya."

Sasuke melipat buku kumal di tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang tengah memegang cangkir cokelat hangat di depannya.

"Terima kasih." Sosok manis itu memandangnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Seolah Sasuke baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat berarti baginya —dan memang begitu. Sasuke baru saja menghidupkannya —atau mengisi ulang tenaga sosok di depannya kalau yang tertera di surat yang ada di meja. Dia adalah sosok yang ditemukan Sasuke di hari Minggu paginya dalam keadaan pingsan di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan sesuai surat yang datang bersama sosok itu, di sana tertulis bahwa, sosok itu adalah _robot_ —atau _android_, yang dikirim untuk menemaninya dan membantunya —atau merepotkannya. Karena pada hari pertama kedatangannya, Sasuke harus menyadarkan sosok itu dengan mendongeng untuknya. Sebuah dongeng lama karya _Grimm Bruder_ yang terkenal berjudul 'Hansel and Gretel'.

Sasuke nyaris tak memercayai bahwa sosok itu adalah _android_ yang sumber tenaganya adalah dibacakan dongeng 'Hansel and Gretel', sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar mencobanya, setelah menggotong tubuh itu ke dalam rumahnya dan mendudukannya di meja dapurnya. Dan sosok itu benar-benar sadar. Wajah pucatnya semakin merona seiring dengan berakhirnya dongeng yang dibacakan Sasuke.

"Tubuhku dirancang untuk bereaksi dengan suara. Khususnya dongeng sebagai bahan bakarku. Aku juga hanya bisa minum cokelat atau susu," terang sosok itu tanpa diminta. Sasuke pura-pura tak mendengar. Dia justru fokus pada surat yang kini terbuka lebar di tangannya. Mencermati setiap huruf yang tertera di atas kertas kumal yang seolah dipaksa untuk menyampaikan tulisan di atasnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"…Uzumaki?"

"Itu nama keluarga dari orang yang memesanku. Aku khusus dibuat untuk melayanimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Sasuke melepas direksinya pada kertas kumal yang di tangannya dan menatap _android_ itu tajam.

"Kushina-_san_ memberitahuku."

"Kushina?"

"_Hime-ba-san_."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Kushina biasa memanggilku 'BabyNaru'."

"Dan kau menyuruhku mengikuti cara Kushina memanggilmu?"

"Ti… tidak —maksudku terserah kau, Uchiha Sasuke." Wajah bulat Naruto semakin merona saat Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan memanggilmu, 'Naruto'. Lagipula kau tahu arti dari panggilan yang diberikan Kushina itu apa." Sasuke melipat kembali surat di tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, bersanding dengan buku _Fairy Tale_ kumal di sebelahnya. "'Naruto', kurasa panggilan yang cocok."

Naruto tak menjawab. Dengan gugup _android_ itu kembali menyeruput cokelatnya yang telah dingin dan memilih menunduk, tanpa berani menatap Sasuke yang gelisah di depannya.

"_Android_ untuk melayaniku. Yang benar saja," gumam Sasuke pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk dapat ditangkap telinga Naruto.

"K–kau tidak suka denganku, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Mata beningnya kini berani menatap jauh ke dalam _iris_ Sasuke. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya dan memejamkan matanya. Menghindari tatapan sosok berwajah bayi itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut."

Dilihat dari sudut manapun Naruto tidak seperti _robot, android_, atau apalah orang menyebutnya. Kulitnya sangat alami dan terlihat berwarna _tan_ mulus, bola mata birunya menyorot bening, dan rambut _blonde-_nya juga lembut. Dan lebih dari semua itu adalah wajahnya yang manis dan terkesan _baby face_. Seolah ia adalah bayi yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa. Terlebih ia berbahan bakar dongeng. Mendengarkan dongeng akan membuatnya tersadar saat ia lemah atau pingsan saat kehabisan bahan bakar.

…

"—dia bilang bahwa Kushina yang memesannya untukku. Untuk melayaniku –aku lebih suka menyebutnya merepotkanku. Kau akan terkejut saat tahu akhir-akhir ini aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan membacakannya dongeng. Dan apa yang kudapat setelahnya tak lebih hanya daging yang dimasak gosong atau kelebihan garam, terkadang malah tanpa rasa," cerita Sasuke di telepon pada Kakashi keesokan harinya. Ia tak pernah bercerita sepanjang ini pada Kakashi sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini dengan sosok Naruto di sisinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kado Kushina untuknya, Sasuke merasa Kakashi perlu tahu. Terlebih Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa menjadi pengasuh anak-anak dengan memintanya membacakannya dongeng serta membuatkannya cokelat hangat, —bahkan memeluknya saat hujan deras pada malam harinya dan petir menyambar.

"Ckckck bukankah itu lebih baik. Kau jadi punya kesibukan sekarang." Terdengar kekeh merdu dari _line_ seberang yang membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kakashi sama sekali tidak membantunya, bahkan menertawakannya.

"Kesibukan yang menghancurkan hidupku," gerutu Sasuke dengan wajah masam. Lupa bahwa Kakashi tak akan menangkap ekpresi emosi di wajahnya. "Aku berniat mendonasikannya."

"Hei! Hei! Tunggu dulu!" larang Kakashi cepat. Sosok pengacara muda itu menghentikan tawanya dan mulai serius. "Aku tahu bahwa Kushina memang meminta ayahmu membuat _android_ yang nantinya akan melayanimu. _Android_ dengan kecerdasan setara manusia, berbonus emosi di dalamnya. Awalnya ayahmu menolak, beliau tidak mau—

"—mengeluarkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak berguna," sambung Sasuke tepat sasaran.

"Ya." Kakashi membenarkan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah Sasuke tengah memerah kerena kecewa sekarang. "Tuan Uchiha bilang bahwa Kushina sudah cukup untuk menemanimu. Tapi Kushina tetap memaksa. Dan sekarang kita tahu apa alasan Kushina saat itu."

"…"

"Sasuke?" panggil Kakashi pelan. Setelah Sasuke cukup lama terdiam. "Kau masih di sana?"

"Ya, ya aku masih di sini," respon Sasuke datar.

"Aku tidak mengira kalau Tuan Uchiha akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Kushina, tapi tugasmu sekarang adalah merawat _android_ itu."

"Aku tak punya pilihan, eh?"

"Tidak. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau _android_ itu dibiarkan lepas darimu."

"Tapi, dia hanya robot. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga diri."

"Dia _android_! Kecerdasannya setara dengan manusia. Lagipula dia peninggalan Kushina," nada suara Kakashi sedikit meninggi yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Rawatlah peninggalan Kushina baik-baik. Dan akhir pekan ini aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku tidak sabar melihat Naruto kecil itu."

"Eh? Kau tahu namanya?" pekik Sasuke kencang. Sayangnya Kakashi hanya tertawa sebagai balasan, seraya memutus sambungan selularnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau berhenti bernyanyi sebentar saja?"

Sasuke menoleh kesal pada sosok yang tengah duduk di sisinya. Sosok yang langsung menutup mulutnya mendengar suara keras Sasuke yang naik beberpa oktaf. Ia baru saja bermain _game_, dan Naruto yang menemaninya terus saja bernyanyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Entah lagu apa yang dia nyanyikan, Sasuke tak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu. Suara _android_ itu memang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, bahkan sangat merdu menurut Sasuke. Tapi, ia tetap tak bisa menerima saat dirinya mencoba fokus pada _game_-nya dan sosok itu terus-terusan bernyanyi di sisinya.

"A–apa suaraku jelek?" tanya Naruto lirih. Dan itu dia! Dengan ekpresi kekanakan yang hampir menangis. Ada air mata di ujung matanya. Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana _android_ ini juga bisa menangis?

"Tidak. Tapi kau menggangguku, paham?"

"Ma… maaf. Maafkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke," isak Naruto dengan suara pelan. "Naruto bodoh. Naruto bodoh."

Demi apa pun, bahkan nada suara Sasuke sudah menurun tadi, —ia tidak lagi berbicara dengan suara keras. Tapi terlambat. Naruto sudah terisak dan mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ada air mata yang terlihat di sela jemarinya. Sasuke melirik layar _laptop_-nya yang menampilkan tulisan _game over_ dan berputar ke arah Naruto, menatap pemuda itu intens. Ada rasa aneh yang menyeruak dalam hatinya. Tapi ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Terlebih Naruto hanyalah robot. Robot yang tak seharusnya melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini. Naruto memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi, ia terlalu kekanakan. Entah siapa perancangnya, tapi orang itu benar-benar salah menempatkan emosi dalam tubuh ini. Naruto terlalu kekanakan —_atau polos?_

"Ma–maafkan Naruto… hiks," isakan Naruto semakin keras.

"Diamlah," perintah Sasuke singkat. Dirinya mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tapi sia-sia. Entah karena tidak menemukan atau egonya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Namun, tangis Naruto semakin keras. Air mata yang lolos dari jemari mungilnya meluncur membasahi kaos putih transparan yang ia kenakan. Sesekali, membasahi karpet di bawahnya.

"Kubilang diam! Kenapa kau ini jadi robot cengeng sekali!" omel Sasuke tajam. Nada suaranya kembali naik karena kata 'maaf' yang tak juga ditemukannya untuk membuat Naruto menghentikan tangisnya.

"Naruto bodoh! Bodoh! Naruto bodoh telah membuat Uchiha Sasuke marah!"

"Diam!"

'Grep.'

Sasuke menangkap wajah bulat itu. Kedua tangan pucatnya menangkup pipi Naruto, menyingkirkan jemari mungil sang robot, dan menggantinya dengan tangannya. Memaksa dua bola mata safir yang basah itu menatapnya. Tepat di depannya.

"Maafkan Naruto. Hiks," bibir Naruto masih mengucapkan maaf dengan air mata yang kini membasahi tangan Sasuke. "Maaf. Maaf."

"Shh, kubilang diam!"

"Ma–hufft!"

Mata basah Naruto membola, saat Sasuke menahan isaknya dengan bibirnya yang kini menutup bibir Naruto. Bibir Sasuke menekan bibir Naruto rapat, mersakan lembut yang berbaur dengan hambar dari air mata milik Naruto.

Tangis Naruto berhenti, bahkan kini ia bereaksi dengan membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajah semakin ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menyesap aroma manis cokelat yang baru saja ia minum. Menghisapnya lembut, seolah menghabiskan semua rasa cokelat yang ada.

"Nghh~!" Tangan Naruto beralih meremas kaos di punggung Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke tersadar dan menghentikan ciumannya. Sasuke menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Tidak," gumam Sasuke yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan _game_-nya.

"Kau tadi menciumku, 'kan?" tanya Naruto polos. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasa ciuman akan seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke samar.

"Seperti cokelat. Uchiha Sasuke pasti sudah biasa melakukannya, ya?" Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini memunggunginya dengan wajah penasaran.

Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa wajah pemuda tampan itu kini telah memerah sempurna. Sasuke tak tahu harus kesal atau justru senang karena Naruto telah berhenti menangis sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia baru seja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. _Dan lucunya, ciuman pertamanya justru dengan sebuah robot!_

"Kata Kushina, ciuman itu tanda cinta. Apa itu artinya kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dan Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan bunyi pelan.

Pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu baru pulang dari sekolahnya, salah satu _Senior High School_ yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan hanya memerlukan lima belas menit perjalanan dengan mobil. Sasuke memang berusaha menolak fasilitas mewah peninggalan orang tuanya _minus_ mobil _sport_ keluaran lama yang kini selalu menemaninya. Mobil itulah satu-satunya yang selalu menemaninya saat ia harus berpergian mengurus sesuatu, termasuk menemui Kakashi —mengingat Kakashi tidak suka kalau harus mengalah dan pergi jauh-jauh ke rumahnya. Dan bahkan sejak Sasuke meneleponnya seminggu yang lalu—saat Naruto datang—sang pengacara itu belum juga datang ke rumahnya. Membiarkan Sasuke beralih menjadi _baby sitter_ untuk _android._

**S**udah hampir petang sekarang.

Sepulang dari sekolah tadi Sasuke memang sengaja mampir ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa buku untuk Naruto. Tumpukan dongeng karya _Hans Christian Andersen_ dan dongeng-dongeng lama lain dari _Walt Disney_ kini ada di dadanya. Buku dongeng Naruto sudah kumal, dan Sasuke selalu mengenakan kaca mata bacanya untuk membaca tulisan yang mulai kabur dari buku kumal itu. Terlebih, ia ingin Naruto mendengarkan dongeng lain. Membaca cerita yang sama nyaris setiap malam, lama-lama membuat Sasuke yang bertugas membacakan saja bosan. Tapi, ia tidak tahu dengan Naruto. _Android_ itu tidak bosan —mengingat itu satu-satunya bahan bakarnya, atau karena ia tidak punya dongeng lain.

Entahlah.

Bahkan Sasuke juga merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang mendadak begitu peduli dengan robot itu, sehingga membelikannya setumpuk buku seperti saat ini. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya pasrah dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bahwa ia mulai menerima keberadaan Naruto di rumahnya. Toh yang bisa dilakukan robot itu hanya mengganggunya dan merusak harinya dengan tingkah polos dan kekanakannya.

"Naruto?"

Ruang tamu terlihat lengang. Dan biasanya memang begitu.

Sedikit aneh memang Sasuke mengharapkan ada yang tengah duduk di sana seraya meminum cokelat di cangkirnya dan memegang erat-erat bukunya. Menunggu Sasuke membacakan isi cerita dari buku itu, yang nyaris Sasuke hafal di luar kepala, perkalimat —bahkan letak titik dan tanda baca lainnya. Naruto memang bisa membaca dan menulis, tapi sumber tenaganya adalah dibacakan, bukan membaca sendiri.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengulang panggilannya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke melarang Naruto berada di dapur tanpa pengawasanya. Karena terakhir kali ia membiarkan hal itu adalah beberapa cangkir dan piringnya pecah. "Naruto?"

Kamar miliknya yang didominasi warna biru itu kosong. Bantal dan selimut tertata rapi seperti tadi pagi saat ia meninggalkannya. Sasuke cenderung kelewat santai —kalau tak ingin disebut pemalas. Tapi, ia cukup jeli dalam hal kerapian. Mengingat ia tinggal sendirian.

Sasuke bergegas berbalik arah dan menuju dapur. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum dilihatnya sekaligus tempat yang sangat ditakutinya kalau saja Naruto ada di dalamnya —dan entah sedang melakukan apa pada dapurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok manis yang tengah berjongkok membelakangi Sasuke itu terlonjak. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak menatap sekelilingnya yang kini sangat berantakan. Aura ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan sudut matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Ma… maaf."

"Kau membuat dapurku hancur," ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Ma–maaf. Karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak juga pulang, aku memasak makan malam."

Hati langsung Sasuke luluh.

"Bodoh!"

Namun, ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Tak ada perubahan ekpresi berarti yang ditunjukkan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Hal yang seharusnya sangat manis, tapi berbalas dengan dapurnya yang kini kacau dan kelewat berantakan. Sudah berkali-kali, ia melarang pemuda _android_ itu memasuki dapurnya, tanpa dirinya. Dan Naruto berkali-kali pula melanggarnya. Namun tidak pernah seperti sekarang ini.

Dalam diam, Sasuke meletakkan tumpukan buku _Fairy Tale_-nya dan bergegas mendekati Naruto yang masih berjongkok. Tangannya terjulur ke arah _android_ itu.

"Bangun!" perintah Sasuke datar. Naruto paham. Ia menautkan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke yang segera menariknya berdiri.

Sasuke melepas jemari dingin itu setelah dia berhasil berdiri dan mendahuluinya untuk berjalan ke meja makan.

Sasuke tercenung di sisi meja. Ada sepiring _steak_ —dengan ujung sedikit gosong— dan secangkir cokelat yang masih panas. Semua itu tertata di meja makan—yang anehnya masih rapi berbeda dengan keadaan dapurnya. Sepertinya Naruto berusaha agar kekacauan yang dibuatnya tidak sampai ke meja makan. Lagi-lagi hati pemuda itu tersentuh. Sejenak ia melupakan kondisi dapurnya, dan mencoba menerima kebaikan yang Naruto berikan. Walau tetap saja, wajahnya tak mendukung untuk mengucapkan perasaannya.

"Kau membuat ini untukku?" Retoris. Karena Naruto bahkan tak memakan makanan yang sama dengannya. "Kenapa hanya ada satu?"

Sasuke melirik cangkir cokelat yang hanya ada satu di atas meja.

"A–aku tidak punya te–tenaga lagi. Ma–maaf."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Sudah ia duga akan seperti ini.

"Duduklah."

Naruto dengan patuh segera mengambil kursi di depan Sasuke yang segera melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya bergerak mencari dongeng 'Hansel and Gretel' di sela tumpukan buku-buku yang baru dibelinya. Ia sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin pucat.

"Uchiha Sasuke membeli buku-buku baru?" tanya Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke tidak membuka buku kumal miliknya.

"Ya. Aku sudah tidak bisa membaca bukumu yang lama." Sebenarnya Sasuke yang nyaris hafal bisa saja sedikit-sedikit mengingat isi buku lama itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke baik sekali. Tapi…." Naruto menahan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang telah mendapatkan bukunya menatap _android_ itu tajam.

"A–aku tidak yakin tenagaku akan terisi dengan dongeng-dongeng itu. Selama ini hanya dongeng 'Hansel and Gretel' yang memberiku tenaga," ucap Naruto ragu. Ia sedikit takut, alasannya akan membuat Sasuke yang telah susah payah membelikan buku-buku itu menjadi kecewa dan marah. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap di luar dugaan padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba."

"Ba–baiklah." Naruto mengalah.

"Lalu dongeng apa yang ingin pertama kau dengarkan?"

"Cinderella!" teriak Naruto mendadak antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat. Diletakkannya buku 'Hansel and Gretel' di tangannya dan digantinya dengan buku 'Cinderella'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—setelah itu Cinderella dan sang Pangeran hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya di istana." Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menatap Naruto yang kini kembali berseri-seri.

"Berhasil." Sasuke nyaris bersorak karena senang. Ternyata ia berhasil dengan eksperimennya. Naruto bisa bergerak dengan bahan bakar dongeng. Dan kali ini bermacam dongeng, tidak harus 'Hansel and Gretel' —yang telah membuat Sasuke nyaris mati bosan.

"Uchiha Sasuke hebat," puji Naruto tulus.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke mengabaikan pujian Naruto dan memilih bertanya ketika sosok manis itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Membuat cokelat."

"Tidak usah."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti dengan alasan Sasuke melarangnya.

"Kau bisa minum ini." Sasuke menggeser cangkir berisi cokelat yang beruntung masih hangat itu mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke tidak suka dengan cokelat buatanku?" Lagi-lagi sosok manis itu hampir terisak. Dan buru-buru sebelum sosok itu menangis Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?" Naruto semakin tak mengerti.

Sasuke mendadak menolak memandang wajah Naruto dan memilih membuang muka ke samping.

"Ki–kita bisa minum cokelat dalam satu cangkir."

Dan rona merah menjalar dengan sempurna di wajah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan bersinar terang di hari ke-28 di bulan April.

Sasuke yang sengaja membiarkan gorden jendela kamarnya terbuka, memberi akses pada cahaya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Cahaya bulan dari jendela menjadi satu-satunya cahaya dalam kamar yang dibiarkan remang tanpa ada lampu yang menyala —bahkan lampu tidur di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Seharusnya Sasuke tertidur sejak tadi. Saat ini entah sudah pukul berapa. Tapi sosok yang tengah bergelung di sampingnya —dalam satu selimut yang sama, membuatnya menahan keinginannya untuk tidur lebih dulu. Sosok itu Naruto, yang entah kenapa tidak juga tidur sejak mereka selesai makan malam tadi.

"Kau belum bisa tidur juga?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mencoba menyembunyikan kuapnya.

"Belum." Naruto yang semula menyamping membelakangi Sasuke berbalik mengubah posisinya dan telentang. Menyamakan posisi dengan Sasuke, hanya saja kalau Sasuke tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan beberapa bantal menahan punggungya.

"Kenapa kau suka dongeng?"

"Karena dongeng bahagia."

"Tapi hidup sebenarnya tak selalu berakhir bahagia."

"Karena itulah aku menyukai dongeng. Jika hidupku tak bahagia, setidaknya aku hidup dari dongeng yang berakhir bahagia."

Sasuke terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan. Kata-kata yang seolah tanpa beban. Berbeda dengan pemikirannya selama ini. Baginya kebahagian tak ada di akhir dan hanya singgah sekejap dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan lebih suka membagi kesendirian untuknya.

Tapi kesendirian yang selalu bersamanya mendadak hilang sejak kedatangan sosok yang meminta untuk selalu tidur di sisinya karena katanya ketakutan saat sendirian. Dan karena memang tidak ada ruang tidur lain di rumahnya, Sasuke mengizinkan. Walau Naruto hanya _robot_ atau _android_, Sasuke tidak bisa setega itu padanya.

Entah kenapa.

Sejak kedatangan sosok polos itu beberapa hari, Sasuke seolah mendapatkan kembali senyumnya. Tak ayal ia mulai terbiasa dengan sosok yang sering menghancurkan dapurnya dan menunggunya di ruang depan dengan buku di tangan serta secangkir cokelat hangat. Dulu, samar-samar Sasuke mengharap agar cangkirnya tak sendirian. Tapi kini ia justru lebih suka cangkirnya tetap sendirian, hanya saja ada dua bibir yang menyesapnya dari tempat yang kadang sama.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke bangkit dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena Uchiha Sasuke membuatku bahagia," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Bodoh." Sasuke bukannya tak senang dengan ucapan sosok di sisinya. Hanya saja, ia yang berwatak _tsundere_—bahkan terhadap sosok _robot_—mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena ucapan jujur Naruto barusan.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Hn?"

"Ma–maukah kau memelukku?"

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Naruto, _robot_ itu sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I–itu akan membantuku lebih cepat tidur. Ta–tapi kalau Uchiha Sasuke tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto kembali memunggungi Sasuke.

Cukup lama keheningan mengalun di antara mereka. Bahkan Sasuke seolah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sementara Naruto? _Android_ itu tengah mencengkram ujung selimut di dadanya erat-erat. Takut bahwa Sasuke akan marah mendengar permintaan anehnya barusan.

"Tidurlah." Terdengar gemeresek pelan saat Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Naruto yang memunggunginya. Naruto seakan terlonjak saat tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan berhenti di perutnya. Sementara tangan satunya mengelus surai hitamnya lembut.

Naruto mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Dan ia suka dengan detak itu. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Naruto dan menghirup aroma manis cokelat dari tubuh Naruto, ia langsung menyukai aroma itu.

"Tidurlah," gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, sebelum mata keduanya terpejam dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi menjalar. Yang beruntung tersamarkan suasana remang kamar.

Dan Sasuke mulai berpikir, ada Naruto di rumahnya tidaklah terlalu buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Annyeong _^^

Sebuah oneshot SasuNaru, yang semoga aura _fluff_-nya terasa. Untuk fanfict ini yang_ conflictless_ itu saya sengaja, karena saya hanya ingin memberi nuansa _fluff_ antara SasuNaru di sini. Apakah Naruto cukup polos? Saya suka _bottom_!Naruto centrist dan juga dia yang polos seperti ini. ^^

_**At least, thanks for reading. ^^**_

**Best regards,**

KatzeNathan a.k.a FanboyRaka


	2. Chapter 2

_Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak waktu itu, ia melihat sebuah kesedihan dalam mata itu. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tak lebih dari sosok menyedihkan yang telah kehilangan kehidupannya. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Termasuk raga beserta hati dan perasaan di dalamnya. Andai ia dapat meminta Tuhan untuk mengembalikan hidupnya._

_Tapi, tunggu! Bukan ia yang dulu melihat kesedihan itu. Bukan dirinya. Tidak dengan taruhan seluruh hidupnya._

_"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku berbeda."_

_Karena, ia akhirnya menemukannya. Sosok itu. Sosok yang telah mengalihkan dunianya begitu rupa. Sosok yang ditakdirkan untuk berjalan bersama di dalam garis hidupnya. Seseorang yang dicintainya. Dengan sosoknya yang sekarang. Dicintainya, bukan dengan masa lalunya._

_"Untuk terakhir, aku–_

— _**mencintainya**__."_

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe - Exeter, 2034 | Boys Love – Male x Male| Out of Character | S.N

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1. _Fanfiction_ ini saya dedikasikan untuk 'SN13' yang menginginkan FF S.N dengan _font gothic_. Walau, ini belum _pure gothic_, tapi saya sudah menyiapkan dua cerita lain dengan _dark theme_ dan _dark font_. Semoga, saya segera bisa mem-_publish_ FF tersebut.

2. Dan juga _special_ untuk _reviewers_ yang telah me-_review_ FF saya –dan belum sempat saya balas _review_-nya– :

**Uchiha Naruchan** | _Golden hell_ | **Imperiale Nazwa-chan** | _ZukaBaka_ |

**Uchiha Naruto-chan** | _Rin Miharu-Uzu_ | **Aquarian lee** | _Winda_ | **Hoshi Yukinua**

_Micon_ | **Nietha** | _KeyLi Sakura_ | **MoodMaker** | _S. Oyabun | _**ChaaChulie247**

**laila. r. mubarok** | _greenilicious_ | _Iria-san_

_Jeongmal kamsahaminda, Chingudeul._

* * *

…

**Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!**

…

* * *

_**Tokyo, April 01st, 2015**_

Rumah itu berada paling ujung dan terlihat paling sederhana daripada rumah-rumah di sampingnya. Dan rumah itu juga penuh petugas berseragam yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya. Di luarnya, sudah terpasang _police line_ yang membuatnya tak lagi dikerubungi tetangga dan pengunjung di tempat itu. Terlihat juga beberapa penyidik kepolisian yang mondar-mandir di tempat itu.

Sebuah Ferrari merah terparkir di samping mobil polisi. Dua orang berseragam lapagan yang berada di dalamnya keluar dan melangkah, membungkuk melewati _police line_.

"Apa yang membuat pelaku melakukan pembunuhan senekat ini?" bisik salah satu dari dua orang tadi, seorang pria muda berkacamata. Belum sempat pria satunya menjawab, sosok berkacamata itu berjalan mendahuluinya dan bergegas mendekati salah seorang petugas kepolisian. Ia berbicara sebentar dan akhirnya, dengan isyarat, mengajak temannya yang lebih muda masuk.

Rumah sederhana itu hanya terdiri dari lima ruangan. Ruang depan dengan sofa yang telah lapuk, dua kamar dengan tempat tidur kecil dan karpet murahan, dan dapur dengan alat-alat makan sederhana, dan terakhir kamar mandi kumuh yang berada di samping dapur.

TKP adalah dapur. Kedua korban ditemukan terkapar di lantai dapur. Kondisi dapur tetap rapi, sepertinya, itu menunjukkan bahwa si korban tidak sempat melawan.

"Korban bernama Sakumo Hatake, 55 tahun dan istrinya bernama—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Langley, April 01st, 2030**_

Jejak-jejak hujan yang berlangsung petang tadi masih menyisakan kesuraman di sudut-sudut sekitar bangunan yang berada di Langley, Virginia. Senja baru saja pergi, namun ia masih saja berkolaborasi dengan mendung untuk menorehkan kegalauan pada malam yang mulai merangkak pelan. Seakan memperlihatkan kekuasaannya yang absolut.

Dan sosok berwajah tertutup masker itu masih bertahan di sana. Tepat di sebuah balkon _apartment_ di lantai lima belas. Sosok itu, Kakashi Hatake. Da tangan kanannya terdapat gelas yang masih menyisakan setengah _Bollinger Grand_ _Anne_, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat kliping surat kabar lama. _Tokyo Times._

Lima belas tahun lalu, orang tuanya masuk surat kabar. Tepat sebagai korban pembunuhan yang misterius di dapur mereka. Kedua orang tuanya terbunuh. Tanpa pelaku. Tanpa saksi. Dan kasus menghilang. Kakashi pun memilih pergi ke Amerika.

Dan lima belas tahun sekarang, ia baru saja menerima sebuah email, bahwa pembunuh orang tuanya akhirnya ditemukan. Dan ia akan terbang ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan sang pembunuh. Membuka kasus lama dan mengakhirinya—membalas dendam orang tuanya.

Kakashi menghela napas. Lima belas tahun ia menunggu hari ini.

Dan akhirnya hari itu pun tiba…

…

_**Tokyo, April 05th, 2030**_

"_Welcome back_," sambutan hangat terlihat begitu Kakashi membuka pintu di depannya. Sosok tua berumur setengah abad yang terlihat berwibawa tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar. Sosok bernama Jiraiya itu mendekat dan memeluk Kakashi yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat. Sesaat kemudian Jiraiya melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati pemuda di depannya seksama. Senyum juga tidak lepas dari wajah itu. "Biar kutebak, perjalanan dari Langley ke Tokyo telah membuatmu lelah, ya? Tapi, aku senang Amerika tidak terlalu banyak mengubahmu."

Kakashi tersenyum samar di balik maskernya. "Amerika hanya melatihku, _Chief_."

Jiraiya terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Nah sekarang duduklah." Pelukan itu terlepas dan Jiraiya berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa berkas di lemari yang ada di belakang mejanya. "Aku tahu kau butuh istirahat, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutunjukkan."

"_Chief_… mengenai hal itu…"

Jiraiya menoleh. "Kau yakin untuk melakukan itu sekarang?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Itulah alasanku kembali ke Tokyo."

Jiraiya mengela napas pelan. "Baiklah." Diletakkannya berkas-berkas di tangannya kembali ke dalam lemari. "Ayo ikuti aku."

Jiraiya melangkah keluar dari kantornya dan Kakashi dengan patuh mengikutinya. Jiraiya membuka pintu dan lorong sepi langsung tampak di depannya. Ia berjalan menyusurinya, mengekor Jiraiya yang ada beberapa inci di depannya. Langkah mereka terdengar keras menapak di atas lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terkejut saat bertemu dengannya nanti," ucap Jiraiya mengalahkan suara langkah mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan terkejut kalau saja kau membawaku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa atau semacamnya."

Jiraiya melirik pemuda di belakangnya itu sekilas. Senyum kecil tertarik di sudut bibirnya.

Sebuah belokan dan satu ruang ada di depannya. Sebuah kamar pasien. Ruangan itu tampak tertutup pintunya. Kakashi menahan napas. Kini, setelah menunggu selama lima belas tahun. Akhirnya, ia berhasil bertemu dengan pembunuh orang tuanya. Berhasil bertemu dengan orang yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya saat kecil. Ia telah berhasil. Dan sebentar lagi, dendam bertahun-tahun akan terbalas. Kakashi merasakan sulit bernapas namun jantungnya berdentum-dentum aneh.

"Kau siap?"

Kakashi tak menjawab. Dan itu artinya 'iya'. Walau ia sendiri tak pernah tahu apakah ia benar-benar siap dengan momen ini.

Jiraiya melangkah ke pintu yang tertutup. Membukanya semakin lebar. Memasukinya dan membiarkan Kakashi mengekor di belakangnya. Ruangan itu hampir mirip seperti ruangan isolasi lainnya, hanya saja aromanya berbeda. Ruangan ini sama sekali tidak berbau aroma obat yang menyengat. Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh aroma lain yang… manis.

Kakashi terdiam. Matanya seakan terpaku pada sosok di depannya. Sosok sang pelaku pembunuhan orang tuanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Sosok yang kini telah ada di depannya. Bersiap untuk menjadi tempat pendaratan dendamnya. Dan sosok itu ternyata….

"Dia…."

"Naruto."

"Aku tahu. Tapi keadaannya…." Kakashi berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok yang kini terbaring dengan selang-selang yang mengitari tubuhnya.

"Dia seperti raga tak bernyawa." Jiraiya mengikuti jejaknya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kakashi memutar tubuhnya, kembali berhadapan dengan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terdiam. Matanya menatap tubuh yang tengah terdiam dan kaku. Tak ada respon, kedipan mata, gerakan bibir. Tak ada—kecuali napasnya yang menandakan nyawa tak meninggalkan raga itu, dan masih ada kehidupan dalam dirinya.

"Dia telah koma sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu. Penyebabnya mungkin karena dia mengalami trauma hebat di kepalanya. Saat itu kami menemukannya di samping jasad orang tuamu. Tapi, saat itu, dia dan bahkan kau sendiri masih anak-anak…" Tangan orang tua itu bergerak, menyingkirkan rambut di dahi pucat Naruto, "kami merahasiakannya dari media, divisi lain, dan dari–

—dariku," sambung Kakashi pelan.

"Ya. Dan sekarang kau telah menjadi petugas. Kurasa sudah waktunya kau tahu hal ini." Mata redup itu mencari mata Kakashi. "Menjadi kewajibanmu untuk mengusut kasus ini."

"Aku bergerak atas dendam dan bukannya kewajiban."

"Membalas dendam tidak akan menimbulkan kedamaian. Kurasa lima belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuatmu berpikir tentang hari ini." Jiraiya mempertahankan direksinya pada pemuda itu. "Kau akan memaafkannya?"

Kakashi menoleh, sebuah lengkung senyum terpahat di wajah tertutupnya dan kini membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan mata tua itu. "Tidak. Aku akan menunggu Naruto bangun dan…

—**membunuhnya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Exeter, April 28th, 2034

Bulan bersinar terang di hari ke-28 di bulan April.

Sasuke yang sengaja membiarkan gorden jendela kamarnya terbuka, memberi akses pada cahaya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Cahaya bulan dari jendela menjadi satu-satunya cahaya dalam kamar yang dibiarkan remang tanpa ada lampu yang menyala —bahkan lampu tidur di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Seharusnya Sasuke tertidur sejak tadi. Saat ini entah sudah pukul berapa. Tapi sosok yang tengah bergelung di sampingnya —dalam satu selimut yang sama, membuatnya menahan keinginannya untuk tidur lebih dulu. Sosok itu Naruto, yang entah kenapa tidak juga tidur sejak mereka selesai makan malam tadi.

"Kau belum bisa tidur juga?" Sasuke bertanya seraya mencoba menyembunyikan kuapnya.

"Belum." Naruto yang semula menyamping membelakangi Sasuke berbalik mengubah posisinya dan telentang. Menyamakan posisi dengan Sasuke, hanya saja kalau Sasuke tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan beberapa bantal menahan punggungya.

"Kenapa kau suka dongeng?"

"Karena dongeng bahagia."

"Tapi hidup sebenarnya tak selalu berakhir bahagia."

"Karena itulah aku menyukai dongeng. Jika hidupku tak bahagia, setidaknya aku hidup dari dongeng yang berakhir bahagia."

Sasuke terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan. Kata-kata yang seolah tanpa beban. Berbeda dengan pemikirannya selama ini. Baginya kebahagian tak ada di akhir dan hanya singgah sekejap dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan lebih suka membagi kesendirian untuknya.

Tapi kesendirian yang selalu bersamanya mendadak hilang sejak kedatangan sosok yang meminta untuk selalu tidur di sisinya karena katanya ketakutan saat sendirian. Dan karena memang tidak ada ruang tidur lain di rumahnya, Sasuke mengizinkan. Walau Naruto hanya robot atau android, Sasuke tidak bisa setega itu padanya.

Entah kenapa.

Sejak kedatangan sosok polos itu beberapa hari, Sasuke seolah mendapatkan kembali senyumnya. Tak ayal ia mulai terbiasa dengan sosok yang sering menghancurkan dapurnya dan menunggunya di ruang depan dengan buku di tangan serta secangkir cokelat hangat. Dulu, samar-samar Sasuke mengharap agar cangkirnya tak sendirian. Tapi kini ia justru lebih suka cangkirnya tetap sendirian, hanya saja ada dua bibir yang menyesapnya dari tempat yang kadang sama.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke bangkit dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena Sasuke membuatku bahagia," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Bodoh." Sasuke bukannya tak senang dengan ucapan sosok di sisinya. Hanya saja, ia yang berwatak kaku—bahkan terhadap sosok robot—mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena ucapan jujur Naruto barusan.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Hn?"

"Ma–maukah kau memelukku?" Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Naruto, robot itu sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I–itu akan membantuku lebih cepat tidur. Ta–tapi kalau Sasuke tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto kembali memunggungi Sasuke.

Cukup lama keheningan mengalun di antara mereka. Bahkan Sasuke seolah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sementara Naruto? Android itu tengah mencengkram ujung selimut di dadanya erat-erat. Takut bahwa Sasuke akan marah mendengar permintaan anehnya barusan.

"Tidurlah." Terdengar gemeresek pelan saat Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah Naruto yang memunggunginya. Naruto seakan terlonjak saat tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan berhenti di perutnya. Sementara tangan satunya mengelus surai pirangnya lembut.

Naruto mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Dan ia suka dengan detak itu. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Naruto dan menghirup aroma manis cokelat dari tubuh Naruto, ia langsung menyukai aroma itu.

"Tidurlah," gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, sebelum mata keduanya terpejam dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi menjalar. Yang beruntung tersamarkan suasana remang kamar.

Dan Sasuke mulai berpikir, ada Naruto di rumahnya tidaklah terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

"… aku akan membunuhmu di kantormu jika kau meneleponku pagi-pagi hanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting!" Sasuke bergerak menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan tubuh robot di sebelahnya, ia berbicara setengah berbisik kepada laki-laki di _line_ seberang, berusaha agar robot polos itu tidak terbangun karena suaranya. Setelah merapikan selimut yang kini di dominasi Naruto, Sasuke menjauh dan membawa ponselnya keluar menuju balkon yang terletak di sisi kamarnya. Angin yang kelewat dingin membelai kulit pucat Sasuke, bertambah dengan lantai kayu kecoklatan berembun yang dipijaknya juga menambah dingin di telapak-telapak kakinya.

Ia baru saja menikmati separuh tidurnya setelah semalam sering terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Dan ia nyaris menyumpah-nyumpah ketikan ia terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Naruto yang memeluknya erat—alih-alih ia yang memeluk Naruto seperti saat awal mereka tertidur— dan Sasuke sangat membenci terbangun tengah malam, membuatnya merasa terjebak dalam dimensi asing yang menakutkan. Dan entah sejak kenapa sejak kehadiran Naruto, ia lebih sering terbangun dan dihantui mimpi buruk. Tapi, otaknya yang mencoba rasional menganggap dirinya hanya kelelahan atau stress karena sosok Naruto.

"Sasuke? Kau masih di sana?" Suara pria di seberang kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mendengarkan."

"Kupikir kau kembali tertidur, Tuan Besar."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar olokan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan dan tidak lucu itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera berbicara ke intinya, Tuan Hatake. Sepuluh menit lagi aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah."

"_Okay, I know_. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa—kau harus berhati-hati."

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Untuk informasimu, aku selalu berhati-hati, Tuan Hatake."

"Lebih berhati-hati dan waspada maksudku—dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan Hatake', Sasuke Hatake."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Kakashi," bisik Sasuke berbahaya.

"Aku tahu. Maaf soal itu. Hanya saja…." Kakashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "—apa yang akan kau katakan kepadamu sekarang berhubungan dengan namamu itu."

"Aku kurang mengerti."

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Seseorang yang mengetahui nama dan identitas aslimu berniat membunuhmu. Aku tidak tahu cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan, aku sedang menyelidikinya dan kemungkinan dia tidak sendirian. Selain itu berhati-hatilah dengan Naruto."

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu berhati-hati dengan robot payah itu?"

"Berhati-hatikah dengan Naruto. ia bukan robot payah. Dia adalah android cerdas. Dan kemungkinan di adalah sebuah proyek 'Eltron'."

"El-Eltron?"

"Ya. sebuah proyek untuk—"

"Sasuke!"

Deg.

Sasuke terlonjak. Tubuh itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menemukan sosok yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dari sepasang _blue ocean_-nya. Mendadak Sasuke merasakan atmosfir berubah drastis, suara Kakashi di seberang menghilang, sesaat yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah keheningan yang menusuk. Sasuke merasakan cairan garam yang perlahan memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya saat Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menyeruak di tengah tirai keheningan. Naruto berjalan lurus tanpa melepas kontak mata dengannya. Di sela-sela keheningan yang mengerikan ini, Sasuke samar mendengar Naruto menyerukan sebuah kata.

_**Je… dois… vous… tuer….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
